The Story Of A Jellicle Cat: Jemima
by WickedWitchofthe West08
Summary: What if the one friend you've ever known was taken by you? What if you were found by a Jellicle cat and brought into their world? Woudl you be able to move on from your past or would you let your past destroy you? Read and find out Jem Misto; Vict Plato; Demeter Munkus crossover with Sleepy Hollow
1. Prologue

Prologue

Hi, my name is Jemima You might know me by the movie and the Broadway show that Andrew Lloyd Webber wrote and put to music with the poems that T.S Eliot created with the help of his cat we know and call Old Deuteronomy. Well you all know that I'm a Jellical Cat but what you don't know is that I wasn't always one. You could say that I was adopted into the Jellical tribe when I was I believe three years old in Jellical years. Anyway I decided that it was time that everyone knew my story from before I was a Jellical to now. I hope you all enjoy.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was a cold winter day when two twin girls were gathering wood for a fire at their house. I on the other hand was just wondering around for I believe was about three days because my family was killed. I'm sorry I can't go into that, it's too painful. Well anyway one of the twins known as Mary Van Hayden saw me as she picked up a piece of wood. She and I knew at once that we were going to be the best of friends and that nothing was going to break or tare our friendship apart. You must understand that both Mary and I had this connection that is just difficult to explain. Well I guess I'm beginning to get off track so back to the story.

Mary dropped the wood that were in her arms and ran over to me. She carefully/ gently picked me up into her arms and told me in a soothing voice, "It's going to be okay kitty. I know for a fact that my mother won't have any problem with you living with us but we'll need to take you to the animal doctor. That is if we can find one. Along with giving you a name. How about I get you inside and warmed up then you and I can go through and pick a name out for you." Her voice was like music to my ears, and being in her arms warmed me up in a way that a fire couldn't.

When we got to her home she asked her mother and father if she could keep me and to my surprise they both said yes. She then got me some food and took me to her nice warm food. As I began to eat Mary started listing possible names to call me but only one stuck out to me. When she said Jemima I looked up from my food and meowed with a proud genuine smile. She picked me up into her arms and we started dancing and she sang in her beautiful voice, _"We found you a name. My cute beautiful Jemima. And you and I will never be apart. Never ever."_

As the years flew by Mary Van Archer schooled me in the art of magic that her mother was schooling her and her sister in. I luckily was a quick learner. Mary was the greatest. Whenever I was sad or depressed (by missing my cat family) she would sing to me. The same song and that song no matter what would cheer me up.

_Daylight_

_See the dew on the sunflower_

_And a rose that is fading_

_Roses wither away_

_Like a sunflower_

_I yearn to turn my face to the dawn_

_I am waiting for the day_

She would also sing to me when ever she was sad and depressed.

_Midnight, not a sound from the pavement_

_Has the moon lost her memory? She is smiling alone_

_In the lamp light the withered leave collect at my feet_

_And the wind begins to moan_

_Every street lamp seems to be a fatalistic warning._

_Someone mutters and the street lamp gutters_

_And soon it will be morning_

_Memory, all alone in the moonlight_

_I can smile at the old days, I was happier_

_I remember the time I knew what happiness was_

_Let the memory live again_

_Moonlight turn your face to the moonlight_

_Let your memory lead you_

_Open up, enter in_

_If you find there the meaning of what happiness is_

_Then a new life will begin_

_Memory, turn your face to the moonlight_

_Let your memory lead you_

_Open up, enter in_

_And if you find there the meaning of what happiness is_

_Then a new life will begin_

_Memory, all alone in the moonlight_

_I can smile at the old days_

_I was happier then_

_I remember the time I knew what happiness was_

_Let the memory live again_

_Burt out ends of smoky days_

_The stale cold smell of morning_

_The street lamp died another life is over_

_Another day is dawning_

_Daylight_

_I must wait for the sunrise_

_I must think of a new life_

_And I mustn't give in_

_When the dawn comes_

_Tonight will be a memory too_

_And a new day will begin_

_Sunlight, through the trees in the summer_

_Endless masquerading_

_Like a flower as the dawn is breaking_

_The memory is fading_

_Oh Jemima_

_It's so easy to leave me_

_All alone with the memory_

_Of my days in the sun_

_Please just love me_

_For together we understand what happiness is_

_Look_

_A new day has begun_

Yep together we cheered eachother up and we were always there for eachother. And you know I think that it's because of all the singing that Mary did that I became as good a singer as I am today.

Well you might think that Mary and I were going to grow old and die together; that there was nothing that could separate us, we were going to have a happy ending. Sad to say if you thought that you were wrong on so many levels. You see it was not only my birthday but Mary's as well. Now you might be confused on how it could be my birthday for I can't speak human and Mary can't speak cat. Well let me explain. You remember earlier I told you that Mary has been schooling me in the art of magic that she too was being schooled in by her mother. Well by using the magic that we both were learning we did a spell that we could both understand eachother.

To tell you the truth I really don't remember when I was born for I was born in the wild, or you could say on the streets of Sleepy Hollow. That being said Mary suggested that our birthdays be on the same day and well since I love her so much I agreed. Now that, that's explained lets get back to the story.

Now where was I? Oh yes it was both Mary and my birthday. When we both got up and ate our breakfast Mary took me to play in the park. Yep the day was going great. Mary turned 8 and I turned 3. Man just being ate the park playing like crazy with eachother we were having so much fun that we didn't realize that it was beginning to get dark. We both knew that it was to early for it to be getting dark for we haven't heard Mary's father call us in for dinner. We had lunch at the park. Just to let you know. Well there I go again getting off track and way from the story. Man I really need to stop doing that.

Now where was I in the story? Oh yes it got dark early and Mary and I knew that it was too early for it to be getting dark at this time during the year. All of a sudden it began to poor down rain. Mary picked me up and put me in our picnic basket so I wouldn't get wet and then began to run towards our house. Right when we were almost there she tripped over a small rock. The basket with me in it flew out of her hands and started drifting away in the flooded ground. If only Mary hadn't twisted her ankle I know that she would have ran after me.

The only thing that I could hear in the background was Mary call at me from the distance saying, "I will find you Jemima. I promise you that. I promise that you and I will be together again soon." Hearing her words I bawled out crying. I not only lost a home with heat and food; I not only lost my mom, dad, and all seven of my siblings; but I lost the only thing that I loved most of all in the whole world and that was my best friend Mary Van Hayden.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When days past by and I was not only freezing cold and hungry but I felt so weak. I had plenty of water to last me the rest of my life but I didn't want that. I wanted my Mary. I began to cry again when all of a sudden the basket began to open. It was another cat. I barely could hear her when she spoke I could only guess to either me or herself, "What do we have here? I had better bring you to Old Deuteronomy."

I began to wonder and I asked myself, _'Who is this Old Deuteronomy? Could he take me back to my Mary? Will he be nice to me?'_ All of the questions ran through my mind as the female cat carried me to this weird place. It was this big large field of junk. I looked around and as I did I saw other kittens playing with eachother. I then saw us enter this large I could only guess house.

There before us sitting in a chair was this really old cat. He was a little chubby. He had grayish brown fur. On the chair a little bit lower to the ground next to the old cat was another kitten. He had various shades of grey all over him. I heard the older cat say "Demeter who is this kitten that you have brought is it yours?" "No Old Deuteronomy it is not mine." I looked up at the cat now known as Demeter.

I saw her look away for a moment I could only guess with embarrassment and I could have sworn that I saw her blush. She then continued, "I found her in a basket close by to where Bombalurina and I live." The old cat now known as Old Deuteronomy responded by saying, "I see. Why don't you bring the little one to me?"

The female cat known as Demeter lifted me up and began to bring me to the elderly male cat known as Old Deuteronomy. When I was closer and in front of him all he did was stare at me. I knew that he was waiting for me to say something so I said the only thing that I could say, "I want my Mary." After saying that I broke down into tears again.

Then I heard a strange noise. I looked up and there I saw the grey kitten that I mentioned earlier walk over to me with caution. He licked me clean and rubbed up against me in this friendly way that I knew from before I met Mary. Suddenly it hit me; his eyes, his coat, his smell, and his touch. I looked at him and then to the other cats that I now know as Demeter and Old Deuteronomy then I began to ask myself so many questions about what was happening to me and what will happen to me. _'Will these cats harm me? Would they be able to get me back to my Mary? Will I every see Mary again? Who is this grey kitten? Could he be one of my siblings? Could I have not been the only one in my family to survive? Does he remember me? Does he know that I'm his sister?'_


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I had to say something but what? Then before I knew it I looked at the grey kitten and asked, "Big brother? Is it really you?" The grey kitten look changed from caring and worry, to that of confusion and question. "Do you know her Munkustrap?" Old Deuteronomy asked with interest. The little grey kitten know as Munkustrap looked at Old Deuteronomy then at me as he replied, "No dad I don't."

I knew that it's was too good to be true. I wanted to tell them my name, but when I opened my mouth the only thing that came out was a sneeze. "I believe that this little one ay just be ill. Munkustrap go and fetch me some blankets. Demeter go and fetch me some food and water. If you need help you can ask Tugger to assist you." Old Deuteronomy instructed. "Where is Tugger, sir?" Demeter asked as she rolled her eyes. "He is in the entertainment room watching last years Jellicle Ball. I only can assume that he wants to come up with better moves." Old Deuteronomy explained. "Now both of you go and hurry back. Bring everything to our guest room. We will be there."

Old Deuteronomy then lifted me up carefully and carried me to what I could only assume was the guest bedroom. He then left me after he set me on I could only guess was the bed, only to return with some, what looked like not only fluffy but also comfy pillows. I maneuvered myself to a comfortable spot and position on the bed and on one of the, what I must say comfiest along with fluffiest pillows that has ever been made. I fell asleep before the grey kitten known as Munkustrap and the cat known as Demeter who was going to be accompanied by a cat who I have yet to see but know that his name is Tugger; came back to the room.

I slept for two full days and two full nights. I guess that my body was tired. When I awoke I was nice and warm. For a moment I thought that I was with Mary. In her room in her house, but I soon realized that I wasn't. It was only wishful thinking I guess you could say. All of a sudden I heard someone open the door to the room and start to come in and walk towards me. When I looked up I saw that it was only Old Deuteronomy.

"How are you feeling?" He asked me in a kind, caring, fatherly voice. "Fine." I replied trying to control myself so I would now break in to tears in front of him. "Do you have a name?" I just stared at him and instead of telling him off I started yelling and letting out all of my anger and frustration out to myself. _'I couldn't understand this. I just couldn't. Here I am just waking up from a nightmare known as my life and here is questioning me about me and my life. God, why can't he just give me a break._' "My name is Jemima." I replied, trying to be respectful by answering him in a nice, kind, and respected voice. Just like Mary taught me. 'Mary.' I said to myself.

Before I could say anything Old Deuteronomy said in a fatherly, kind, caring, and most importantly loving voice. "Well Jemima as of today you are a Jellical Cat. You may if you would like call me dad instead of Old Deuteronomy. And if it's alright with you I would like to adopt you and have you become one of the family as my daughter. That is if you don't mind." Before Ii knew it tears started strolling down my cheeks. I carefully got up and leaped into his arms; using what little energy I had to do so; when he caught me I hugged him. In between my sobs I said "Thank you."

My new father set me down back on my pillow and gave me some food and water. As I ate he asked me about where I came from and about who Mary was. I told him everything that I could remember when all of a sudden the grey kitten came burst into the room quietly; if it's possibly; and said in a loud yet soft voice, "Dad! Dad! Dad! Dad! Dad! Is she up yet?" "Yes Munkustrap she's up and she has agreed to be your new little sister."

My new father pushed me forward to where I was now only a couple inches away from the grey kitten known as Munkustrap and my new big brother. "What's your name little sis?" He asked me. "Jemima." I replied. I suddenly felt this feeling that was similar to the one that I felt when I met Mary. '_I wonder what the meaning of this feeling is?'_ I asked myself. Munkustrap then said, "Hi Jemina, my names Munkustrap. Welcome to the family." I was frozen with shock. _'How could he get Jemina from Jemima?' _I asked myself. I then decided that since he was to be my new big brother that I would allow him to call me that. But only him. "It's nice to meet you too Munkie." I greeted with a proud grin on my face, for at that moment Munkustrap had this face one could only describe as a 'loss of words and thought' face. In the background I heard my new father Old Deuteronomy begin to boom with laughter along with the cat I now know as Demeter. "Well….I guess… only you can be the one to call me….Munkie." My new brother said having trouble forming words. "And only you can call me Jemina." I added as I curled myself up next to him. And right before I felt my tiredness take hold of me, the last thing I said was, "I love you big brother Munkie." And then all was dark and in a way relaxing and comforting. _'Maybe I can make this place my new home.'_


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

(1 Jellicle year later {12 human years})

It was now the day before my first Jellical ball. I was practicing my lines and all of the dance moves that my dad and Munkustrap taught me. The only thing that was left for me to do was meet all of the other Jellicle's. When dad took me to see along with meet the other kittens he informed me that they were only a few years older than me, and that no matter what I will become friends with them once we met.

When we got to the kittens playhouse a white kitten greeted us the asked, "Who's this Old Deuteronomy?" "This is…" Before he could finish all of the kittens came out of the play house doors and gathered around me and my dad. I counted that there were 3 other kittens other than me. My father then added when all of the kittens were settled and silent, "As I was saying this is my daughter Jemima." My father introduced, pushing me forward. "Do you want to play with us?" my father left just as the white kitten asked me that. "Can I just sit out for a little bit?" I asked with a little bit of nervousness and fear. "Okay but first why don't I introduce you to everyone. My name is Victoria, the dark cat over there is Electra, the cute little off white one over there next to her is Etcetera, and the male one acting crazy is Pouncival. And again they call me Victoria." Explained the white kitten known as Victoria. After she said all of that she ran off and joined up with the other two kittens.

"Hey there cutie cat." Said a strange yet familiar voice from behind me. I jumped really high and when I turned around I saw that it was only my big brother Munkie. "Hey Jemina." I was still panting from the scare when I played slapped him with one of my paws. "Why did you scare me like that, Munkie?" I asked knowing that calling him _'Munkie' _in public made him shiver with disgust. "Because it's fun." He explained; as he shook the disgust off; in so few words while he gave me his, what he calls his _'cool'_ smile. "Would you like to hang out with me and my buds?" He asked me. I started to think about it as I looked from the other kittens and back to Munkie, then asked, "Do you promise not to leave my side unless I asked you… I mean tell you to?" I started to give him my irresistible kitten eyes when he gave in and said, "Okay I guess I could do that for you. I mean I do owe you for the scare." "Yes you do."

We then started to walk away from the kitten's play house to this new place that was full of more junk. After a few minutes which to me felt like forever I could finally see coming into view other cats. "Hey Munkustrap, why did you bring a kitten into our territory? It doesn't matter if she's cute or not, you still can't bring her into or territory." Said a black and white male cat. "Munkie I don't want to get you into any trouble with any of your friends." I said in a quiet tone that only he could hear. "It's ok Jemina." He whispered back that turned his attention back to the black and white cat and said, "Shut up Alonzo you sometimes bring your brother over here and he's, to all of us a kitten. And besides this is Jemina my little sister that I've been telling you all about."

I poked Munkustrap, medium light, with one of my newly sharpened nails. "Ow. Damn it Jemina. What was that for?" He asked me while he check to see if my nail made him draw any blood which I knew for a fact that it didn't "That was for introducing me by the name that I only allow you to call me, and not by my _real_ name that I _love_ and _adore_ for it was given to me by _my best friend_; with whom I miss every day _Mary Van Archer._" I explained in a little bit of a sisterly anger and annoyed tone. "Well sorry." "You're forgiven." I said to him with a smug smile. I then walked up in front of Munkie and closer to the black and white cat that Munkie called Alonzo and said in a polite and friendly voice, "Hello my name is actually Jemima. I believe that my brother back there calls me _Jemina_ because he has issues with the name Jemima. It's a pleasure to meet you um… Alonzo right?" Alonzo looked at me with shock, amazement, and humor written all over his face. "Yep you got it little one." I looked at him with a big grin on my face like I had accomplished something big.

Before we knew it other Jellicle's, who I assumed who were friends of my brother started to gather around us all at once. After my brother introduced me to all of his friends, and his friend's friends I looked up and there I spotted an all black cat with white sock paws, a white belly, and a white face. "Who's that?" I asked my brother not taken my eyes off of the black cat. For some strange reason I felt drawn to him. _'How can I feel drawn to him when I don't even know him?' _I asked myself really confused as to what I was feeling towards this other cat. "That's the magical Mr. Mistoffelees." Answered Tuggie as he sat right next to me. "Magical Mr. Mistoffelees?" I asked Tuggie as I snuggled next to him. Luckily for me Tuggie told me that I'm the only kit that he will ever allow to snuggle up to him when we're not at the Jellicle ball. "He's Alonzo's little brother." Added Cassandra with an amused look on her face. I can only assume that it's because Tuggie is allowing me to snuggle next to him in public. "Why is he by himself?" I asked them my curiosity telling me that I must know more about this tom; as I've heard other female Jellicle's call the males. "Because Jem, like you he's a kitten who feels the most comfortable when he's around other Jellicle's that he knows." Explained my big brother as he glanced over towards Misto.

I wondered if I should go over to him and introduce myself when I noticed that Alonzo had walked over and woke him up. Soon both male cats started to approach us. When I first saw Misto up close I felt as though I was blushing and that my heart was going to explode. I knew that I wasn't blushing but I wondered if anyone else could hear my heart like I could.

"Jemima this is my little brother Mistoffelees. And Mistoffelees this is Munkustrap's little sister Jemima." Both me and Misto just stood there staring at each other for what felt like forever but was only a couple of minutes. Before either of us could say anything Munkie pounced on me. I was so angry that he did that to me so I decided to pounce him back. When we were done tackling each other I looked back over to Misto only to find that he was laughing at me. He then smiled this genuine smile that made me feel so happy inside; it was similar to what I felt with Mary except different in a way. But I couldn't understand why he was laughing at me. "What's so funny?" I asked as I got up off of Munkie and walked over to Misto. He just stared at me and replied, in a what I call _'sexy as hell'_ voice, "You."


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

When dad got me we both went back to our junkyard house. I told him all about my day only I didn't include what I was beginning to feel for Misto. I left that part out. Dad was a little shocked that I didn't play with the other kittens. Though in a way I think that he expected it. I guess I'm just that predictable.

When Munkustrap and Demeter came through the door I rushed over to them and then asked Demeter, "Demeter can I talk to you privately please?" She and Munkustrap both looked at me with curiosity, concern, and worry for I always tell and talk to Munkie about everything and go to him for advice. They then looked at each other and Munkie asked, "Do you mind if I come to?" I had thought about that earlier and I knew what would happen if Munkie found out about my feelings for Misto. I would never hear the end of it. I then turned my attention back to my brother and said in a respectful voice, "No. It's nothing bad Munkie I promise, I just need to talk to Demeter about some girl stuff that's all." I explained. My brother looked from Demeter to me then back to Demeter. "Okay but if either of you need me I'll be in my room." With that Munkie went to his room while Demeter and I went to my room.

When we were alone in my room Demeter turned to me and asked, "So what is it that you needed to talk to me about?" I looked at her and then said, "I need to talk to you about a…a tom." After I said tom I saw a spark of interest and a hint of humor in her eyes. "Which tom do you need to talk to me about and please; I beg you; don't spare me the details like your brother does." I smiled knowing very well Munkie's habit of not giving you enough details when he tells you something. "Okay. Well you know that today I meet all of Munkie's friends and all of their friends' right?" "Yes." "Well when I saw Misto I started to get this feeling that's similar to how I felt when I was with Mary yet it was different at the same time. I mean I wasn't even introduced to him when I started feeling this way. And when I saw him up close I felt as though my heart was going to explode. It was beating that fast." "You like Mistoffelees? Really? Wow now I know why you didn't want your brother in here." "Yeah, exactly. Demeter what should I do? I mean today after me and Munkie tackled each other Misto was laughing at me. I asked him what was so funny and he said me. I think I blew it. I mean I'm not that funny and… oh God I can never show my face to him again. I did blow it. I made a complete fool of myself in front of him." I said really fast in sort of like a panicked voice.

"Jemima calm down. Now listen to me everyone saw you and Munkustrap tackling with each other and they were all laughing. Their laughter was not directed at you it was more directed at Munkustrap then anything else." Demeter said with a little bit of a laugh for she was remembering the incident. "Why was it directed at Munkie and not me?" "Because of two reasons. One is the fact that no one, not one of Munkustrap's friends or any Jellicle in the tribe for that matter has ever seen Munkustrap behave that way, _ever_. And the other reason is the fact that you beat your brother. To everyone your brother got beat by not only his little sister but by a kitten." "Oh. But then why did Misto say that I was funny?" "Well I guess that it was that you beat your brother and he thought that how you did so was amusing."

"Oh well that makes sense. Um…I don't want to be well nosey and all but do you know if Misto has a queen? I mean I….." "It's ok Jemima. And to answer your question no he doesn't. Not to my knowledge anyway. As far as I know he's single. Though… never mind." "What is it?" I asked wondering what it was. "Well there have always been rumors that Mistoffelees and Victoria are a couple but they always deny it. So as far as I'm concerned their not." "Oh." I said in a disappointed voice. "Hey cheer up. Okay. You still have a shot at him so don't look so glum/ down." "Okay I won't." "Good. Look I need to talk to your brother unless there's more that you need to talk about." "No you go talk; if that's what you call it; to my brother. I'm good. See you tomorrow night at the Jellicle Ball." "Yes definitely." "And don't tell Munkie anything about what I told you." I ordered in a friendly sisterly voice. "I won't I promise." Demeter laughed. With that Demeter left to be with Munkie, while I got ready for bed. I couldn't wait for the Jellicle Ball to happen but now most importantly I couldn't wait to see Misto again.


End file.
